Rest In Peace Descanse En Paz
by Hypatia-s
Summary: Los pensamientos de un joven exterminador y su especial relación con la vida y con cierto demonio... Naraku Warnings: yaoi, slash, shonen ai.
1. Kohaku

**_Warnings: _**este fic contiene referencias a yaoi más bien shonen-ai, no hay nada gráfico… lo siento, chicos. Montones de angustia. Escenas de violencia indirecta.

**_Warnings:_** escribí esto como terapia anti-bloqueo de escritor. Una amiga me puso la canción "Rest in peace" (gracias, VenusOfHeaven) y comentó que era ideal para hablar de Kohaku.

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero sí lo hacen Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru… (una puede soñar, ¿no?). Tampoco es mía la canción "Rest in peace" (ni siquiera sé quien es el cantante o el autor, ya dije que me obligó a escucharla una amiga) pero sí es mía la cutre-traducción.

"_bla bla"_ canción

_(bla bla)_ traducción de la canción

Bla bla pensamientos de Kohaku.

Ahora sí, el primer capítulo!

_**KOHAKU**_

Mi cuerpo se niega a su descanso, mi mente se niega a dejar de pensar, mi corazón se niega a dejar de latir. Sigo respirando. Y es toda tu culpa. Por tu culpa, bastardo.

Todo es culpa tuya.

Todo.

Y te odio. Te odio tanto que me cuesta respirar. Te odio como ningún corazón humano, salvo el tuyo, quizás, puede llegar a odiar. Pero no sólo te odio a ti, no, también a mí mismo. Me detesto tanto que me quitaría la vida si no fuera tan cobarde como para hacerlo.

Pero todo es culpa tuya, asqueroso demonio manipulador.

Mis recuerdos se suceden en mi mente, turbadores, retorcidos, una pesadilla desenfocada que no tiene final. Pero sí un principio. Tú. Tú eres mi principio. Y serás, algún día, mi final.

Todo empezó cuando me mataste para saciar tu incesante sed de dolor y sufrimiento ajeno, eres patético cuando haces eso para aliviar tu "malestar".

"_I died_

_So many years ago"_

_(Morí_

_Hace tantos años)_

Me mataste. A mí. A mi familia, a mis amigos. A mi inocencia. A mi pueblo. A lo que simbolizaba mi aldea.

¿Y por qué?

Porque eres un odioso bastardo que no merece pisar la tierra.

Porque te aburrías. Porque disfrutas de dolor ajeno, alimenta tu alma corrompida y negra.

Y sin embargo, decidiste conservarme. Aunque era un niño de 11 años muerto. Aunque no era fuerte. Aunque no era nada más que un miserable peón en tus manos.

"_You can make me feel_

_Like it isn't so"_

_(Pero tú me haces sentir_

_Como si eso no fuera así)_

Desgraciado. Me devolviste la vida. Y hoy mi vida es tuya. Aunque soy libre, soy tuyo. ¿Contradicción? No, porque eres tú, tuya es la culpa y mía la vergüenza.

Me devolviste a la vida, me haces sentir vivo. Me haces tener sentimientos. Me haces sentir. Vivir. Llorar.

Mi cuerpo está muerto. Yo estoy muerto. Y sin embargo, mi cuerpo crece, se alimenta, se cansa, duerme, se desarrolla, actúa, corre, salta. Ataca. Mata. Luego mi cuerpo vive. Pero estoy muerto.

Y tú estás empeñado en que mi cuerpo siga viviendo. Estúpido youkai.

Y no te das cuenta de que yo quiero morir. Me pregunto por qué no me dejas morir, por qué te empeñas en mantenerme, por qué me buscas, por qué te quedas junto a mí tras una misión, cuando estoy en… iba a decir "casa". Qué extraño. Tú arrasaste mi casa, y ahora llamo a mi cárcel, en la que estoy prisionero de ti, mi casa.

"_And why you come to be with me_

_I think I finally know_

_mmm-mmm"_

_(Y por qué tú vienes a estar conmigo_

_Creo que finalmente lo sé_

_mmm-mmm)_

Y acudes a mí. Me preguntas. Intentas hablar. Pero no respondo. Soy callado, o no, nunca lo sabrás, pero contigo no entablo conversaciones.

Me sonríes.

Sonríes maníacamente, sonríes casi todo el tiempo, sonríes hasta cuando estás frustrado. Odio y adoro tu sonrisa.

A veces es esa sonrisa tuya característica, esa que tan sólo grita que eres un enfermo, un perturbado, alguien que está planeando un atentado contra toda moral, dignidad y conciencia. Esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y consciencia del propio poder y superioridad. Esa otra sonrisa que tienes, malévola, cuando estás planeando algo especialmente mortífero. Y esa última sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, escasa, extraña, perdida en un mar de expresiones mortíferas y torcidas. Una sonrisa sencilla, pequeña, una curvatura ligera de tus labios en una elegante línea, mostrando al ser que una vez fuiste, pero que mataste.

Y esa sonrisa sólo me la dedicas a mí.

Reconozco que me siento extraño cuando la veo. Mi cuerpo tiembla, mi corazón se acelera, porque no sé que pensar. Con esa sonrisa pareces casi humano, casi digno de respeto, de compasión, de amistad… de amor. Esa sonrisa me desarma completamente, por lo inesperada, extraña que resulta, pero resulta natural en ti, sobre todo cuando la acompañas con esa intensa mirada tuya. Tu mirada inyectada en sangre y pasión por lo que haces o planeas hacer.

Y tus ojos…

Tus ojos.

Me doy asco a mí mismo, pero sobre todo me temo, cuando pienso en tus ojos y en tus labios.

Te odio, pero necesito ver tu sonrisa casi humana.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Seguro que tú también.

Seguro que tú también lo recuerdas. Fue hace cuatro años y medio. Te intenté matar, casi lo consigo, pero me sonreíste.

Ahora que lo pienso, he sido el único que ha intentado matarte tan directamente, el único que casi lo ha conseguido, y todavía respiro. Maldito manipulador. Bastardo. Torturador. Quise matarte, quise borrarnos juntos del mundo, morir, como ambos estábamos supuestos. Acabar por fin con mi sufrimiento y con tu maldad, y el sufrimiento causado en mí por tu maldad, y ambos sentimientos estaban destinados a acabar juntos, a desaparecer y olvidarse, a disolverse en la memoria de los que alguna vez cruzaron camino con nosotros y perderse en los intrincados recovecos de la historia.

Pero no, tú, como siempre, tienes que seguir allí.

Y me sonreíste y me acariciaste el rostro.

Y me sentí avergonzado.

Y tú desviaste la mirada avergonzado de semejante debilidad.

Y te odio. Te odio porque entonces te necesitaba. Yo quería morir contigo entonces, ¿no lo ves? Y tú lo impediste. Yo tenía que haber muerto contigo, sellando nuestro final. Pero no. al parecer algo más había pasado ese día aparte de que mi mundo dio la vuelta por completo. Al parecer el tuyo también se transformó, mutó, para acomodarte en el ritmo que compartimos hoy.

Mis ojos cambiaron de color ese día, y te clavé un puñal envenenado. ¿Cómo es posible que permitas mi sencilla existencia si he intentado matarte mientras me consolabas?

Porque tú me acunabas entre tus brazos cuando te ensarté la daga envenenada.

Ese día todo cambió. Tú cambiaste. Pero sobre todo yo cambié. O tal vez tú no cambiaste y fui solamente capaz de verte desde una nueva luz, desde una nueva vida.

Ahora no me controlas, pero lo sigues haciendo.

Y sigues acudiendo a mí.

A un exterminador de demonios.

Y tú eres un demonio. Uno de los peores. Especialmente desalmado, despiadado, mortal. Indigno de infundir respeto y de provocar miedo.

Pero quiero matarte, aunque es mi deber, mi honor y derecho matarte, y no quiero hacerlo, no tengo derecho, no tengo el honor necesario.

Pero tú tampoco lo tienes.

_You're scared_

_Ashamed of what you feel_

_And you can't tell the ones you love_

_You know they couldn't deal_

_(Estás asustado, _

_Avergonzado de lo que sientes_

_Y no puedes confesárselo a los que amas_

_Porque sabes que no podrían comprenderlo)_

Lo sé, sé que buscas mi compañía cuando estás solo. No soy estúpido. Sé que prefieres que esté en la sala que da al jardín. Tú te sientas en el borde de la estancia, mirando el paisaje, urdiendo algún plan estudiado hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles, hasta la menor de las distracciones prevista, maldito perfeccionista, o simplemente regodeándote del sufrimiento ajeno, mientras yo me siento en alguna parte de la amplia habitación. Leo, estudio los numerosos libros que en los saqueos y rapiñas me has conseguido. Sabes como mantenerme callado. Me das un libro. Me das papeles para escribir en ellos algunas notas. A veces tú mismo me cuentas cosas, a veces me explicas poemas, matemáticas, historia, venenos, tácticas de lucha. Me enseñas. Y sabes que me callaré. Te escucharé en silencio, atento al suave deslizamiento de tu grave voz. A veces pienso que te agrada que lea y estudie. Y no sé por qué. ¿Tal vez es que estás más orgulloso de tu "mascota", si tu "mascota" sabe citar a Platón mientras decapita un youkai?

¿Es eso?

¿Tu esclavo debe ser perfecto?

¿Por eso no me permites cicatrizar?

¿Por eso no me permites ostentar señales?

¿Es eso?

Cada vez que regreso herido, lo haces.

Lo sé. He recibido muchas, incontables, infinitas heridas, golpes, rasguños, cortes, quemaduras, a lo largo de mis años a tu lado. Y sin embargo, nada altera la perfección de mi piel. Ya te encargas tú de eso. No mandas a ninguno de tus youkais sirvientes, otros esclavos, no, lo haces personalmente, y siento las miradas de molestia de algunos esclavos particularmente apegados a tu poder. Percibo las miradas de asco, envidia y repulsión por ser "distinguido" con semejante "honor": ser curado por tus propias manos.

Cuando llego, empapado en tierra, sangre, veneno y sudor, tú me llevas a la sala anexa a mi cuarto. Allí me desnudas, me lavas las heridas con gentileza, tratando de no dañarme, de no rasgar, de no reabrir y de no extender el ácido o el veneno. Tienes el cuidado necesario para que no me sienta incómodo de mi desnudez. Parece que quisieras que no pensara que eres un enfermo depravado, ávido de la vista de un cuerpo masculino joven, aunque mi cuerpo no sea demasiado deseable. Nunca me has visto "nada", lo evitas, como si fuera impuro.

Ah, claro, lo olvidaba. Lo soy.

Me curas las heridas. Uno de los antiguos demonios que consumiste, o varios de ellos, no me interesa saberlo, tenía poderes curativos. Así que me tratas, examinas, limpias mis cicatrices, te aseguras de que ninguna de ellas quede de forma permanente. Aseguras mis huesos, eliminas el veneno y el ácido de mi torrente sanguíneo. Casi como un amigo. Con la delicadeza de alguien preocupado, como un _amante_.

Me dejas dormir. Te quedas a mi lado, en vigilia, por temor a posibles recaídas. Pero tú no las temes, simplemente te quedas porque creo que eres capaz de oler ese velado deseo en mí.

Eso me aterroriza. Que ese velado deseo lo puedas percibir. Pero sobre todo, que _exista_.

A veces, cuando no has podido sanarme del todo, y tienes que confiar un poco en la capacidad de mi cuerpo de autoregeneración y salvación, y me despierto, tras varios díos días de inconsciencia, estás ahí. Y hay una milésima de segundo en que capto algo diferente en tu penetrante mirada roja sangre: alivio. Estás aliviado de que viva, de que siga a tu lado.

Pero por supuesto, no debes permitir que nadie sepa que me has sanado, a mí, a un simple humano que ha muerto dos veces.

Y que, gracias a ti, ser inmundo y despreciable, sigo viviendo y respirando, aunque no lo desee.

Y ocultas al resto de los lords mis heridas y mis penas, asegurando que soy mortífero, que no fallo nunca, que soy rápido y efectivo, y que por eso no te has "desecho" de mí. Que busquen alguna herida o cicatriz en mi cuerpo, a ver si tengo algo que contradiga lo que él dice. Nada en absoluto, mi piel es perfecta, mis huesos están sanos.

Soy un chico de casi 1.90 metros de alto, moreno de pelo, cuerpo delgado pero en forma, increíblemente fuerte, debido a muchos años de pelea, estoy sano, los resfriados me son desconocidos. He matado a dos tai youkais.

Así que el resto de lords siguen pensando que estoy subyugado a ti y que no tengo cerebro.

Ilusos. Aunque en cierto modo, sí lo estoy. Ése es tu poder. No puedo matarte. Tengo oportunidades, pero no lo hago.

_Whisper in a dead man's ear_

_It doesn't make it real…_

…_That's great_

_(Un susurro en el oído de un hombre muerto_

_No lo hace real…_

…_Está bien)_

Y tú lo niegas. Niegas que en tus ojos exista ese destello de preocupación. Niegas que sea libre, aunque lo sea. Aunque no lo sea. Es irreal. Mi vida… es irreal. Estoy muerto. Dos veces. Muerto. Y mi vida es irreal. Estoy contigo, el hombre que me ha reducido a lo que soy. Y no puedo odiarte. Pero te odio. Deseo odiarte, pero no lo deseo. Ansío verte sufrir el mismo horroroso tormento al que me sometes cada día. Pero no lo ansío.

Estoy confuso. Esto es irreal. Sólo siento real el dolor. El sufrimiento que me ata a la vida, a una existencia que no debo vivir, ni quiero vivir, pero que tú estás empeñado en perpetuar.

Tus susurros de planes futuros me hastían. Dices que no puedo huir, pero puedo hacerlo. Da igual cuanto lo niegues, da igual cuanto lo intentes, sabes que esto que vivimos es irreal. Porque yo soy un exterminador muerto. Tú un humano muerto y revivido, humillando su alma con la bajeza de los youkais. Y esto es irreal. Pero es verdadero, es tangible. Yo estoy aquí, camino. Tú estás aquí, mirando como lo hago, una mirada indescifrable en tu rostro, asqueroso pervertido. Y a pesar de todo, te dejo mirarme. Sé que algunas de las veces que planeas un plan me miras mientras, supuestamente, leo. Sé que estás buscando un signo de debilidad, pero no aprecias ninguno, pero te diré que tengo uno que me atormenta día y noche, mi mayor debilidad: estoy vivo, y estoy contigo. Y soy tuyo, y no soy tuyo al mismo tiempo.

Y te odio, pero no te odio.

Y tú me odias, me desprecias, pero me cuidas. Me proteges, me sanas las heridas y me atiendes. Escuchas mis sugerencias. Me concedes caprichos que nunca he solicitado.

Bastardo manipulador. Te has introducido en mi mente para no dejarme en paz.

Te has introducido en mi alma.

Déjame.

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Es la primer parte, pero claro, estoy abierta a sugerencias, a pensamientos, a críticas (constructivas) y a frases del tipo: "preferiría que hubieras seguido con tu bloqueo de escritora. Me has hecho perder el tiempo"_

_Bueno, para todo eso, ¡dejad rewiews!_

_Davinci._


	2. Kohaku 2

**_Warnings: _**este fic contiene referencias a yaoi más bien shonen-ai, no hay nada gráfico… lo siento, chicos. Montones de angustia. Escenas de violencia indirecta.

**_Warnings:_** escribí esto como terapia anti-bloqueo de escritor. Una amiga me puso la canción "Rest in peace" (gracias, VenusOfHeaven) y comentó que era ideal para hablar de Kohaku.

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero sí lo hacen Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru… (una puede soñar¿no?). Tampoco es mía la canción "Rest in peace" (ni siquiera sé quien es el cantante o el autor, ya dije que me obligó a escucharla una amiga) pero sí es mía la cutre-traducción.

"_bla bla"_ canción

_(bla bla)_ traducción de la canción

Bla bla pensamientos de Kohaku.

_**

* * *

**_

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

* * *

Déjame.

_But I don't wanna play_

_(Pero no quiero jugar)_

Pero sigo tu juego de tortura, siguiéndote como un esclavo fiel y sumiso. Pero me doy asco a mí mismo, y no lo puedo evitar. Te pertenezco, aunque sea libre, aunque tenga alma. Soy tuyo. Tuyo para odiar. Tuyo para torturar. Tuyo para sufrir por ti.

Quiero dejar de jugar. Quiero que dejes de jugar conmigo.

Quiero ser libre.

Quiero alejarme de ti.

_'Cause being with you touches me_

_More than I can say_

_(Porque estar contigo me afecta_

_Más de lo que puedo confesar)_

Y no puedo apartar mis ojos de tu esbelta figura mientras caminas hacia mí.

Y no puedo apartar mi mirada de tus ojos cuando me miras y me estudias, en busca de algún signo de debilidad aprovechable para mi sufrimiento.

Y no puedo apartar mi mirada de tus labios cuando los mueves, cuando me hablas, cuando tu aterciopelada y grave voz me dice algo. Generalmente no te presto atención. Piensas que no quiero oírte, pero me protejo. El sonido de tu voz es relajante…

Me tranquiliza, me calma, alpaca la fiera que hay en mí deseando matarte, clavarte miles de dagas, atravesarte con una katana y despedazar tu perfectamente esculpido cuerpo por largos entrenamientos.

Pero para ti sólo soy un juguete, un ser inanimado, sin vida propia, sólo un muñeco al que romper de las peores maneras posibles y después cansarte de él, alejándolo para que se revuelva en su propia miseria y autocompasión, permitiéndole hundirse en la más profunda de las miserias de la depresión.

_And since I'm only dead to you_

_I'm saying stay away and_

_Let me rest in peace_

_(Y desde que para ti sólo estoy muerto_

_Te digo que te alejes y _

_Me dejes descansar en paz)_

Eso es, estoy muerto para ti, pero a ti te gusta jugar con los muertos. Te recuerdo que eres uno de ellos, falleciste hace 59 años. Una miko te dejó morir.

Y lo sabes.

Pero no te importa.

Y yo quiero liberarme de ti, de tu presencia, de tu control sobre mí. Quiero ser libre y feliz, pero quiero ser esclavo tuyo y sufrir a tu lado, sufrir por ti.

Y te odio por la confusión que invade mi mente, porque nunca sé nada, porque siempre es incierto, porque me mantienes en vilo y porque me haces sentir protegido para después enviarme a una muerte probable, o rasgarme el alma tú mismo.

Así que déjame en paz, aléjate de mis pensamientos, deja de ocupar mi mente permanentemente, lo he dado todo por ti, permíteme morir, permíteme alcanzar mi descanso.

Permíteme descansar en paz.

_Let me rest in peace_

_Let me get some sleep_

_(Déjame descansar en paz_

_Déjame dormir un poco)_

Quiero dormir lejos de ti y de la imagen de ti cerca de mí. Quiero que me dejes. Permíteme descansar y enterrar mi confusión. Quiero dejar de sufrir por mi familia, por mi hermana, por mi pueblo, por mí mismo. Quiero que el amor que siento todavía por ellos desaparezca. Sinceramente, pienso que sólo así podré dejar de sufrir. Si soy incapaz de sentir, debo dejar de sufrir. Pero no puedo morir, no sin haber completado mi venganza, sin embargo, sé que no quiero completar.

_Let me take my love and bury it_

_In a hole 6-foot deep_

_I can lay my body down_

_But I can't find my, sweet release_

_So let me rest in peace_

_(Déjame llevarme mi amor y enterrarlo_

_A dos metros bajo tierra._

_Puedo dejar mi cuerpo en reposo_

_Pero no puedo encontrar mi dulce alivio_

_Así que déjame descansar en paz)_

Quiero dejar de sentir. Todo lo que hago es repetir incesantemente en mi mente todos mis recuerdos. Mi familia. Mi familia. Mi padre enseñándome a luchar. A matar a seres como tú. Pero yo no quería matar. No quería usar la violencia. Mas mi hermana, Sango, me consolaba. Ella era fuerte. Fuerte, ponderosa, rápida y mortal. Bella, perfecta, inalcanzable. Yo era un niño débil, un asesino que no quería exterminar, lento, imperfecto, indigno. Indigno de ser llamado exterminador, un cobarde, pero mi hermana me consolaba. Estaba protegido. Y tú apareciste, y mataste todo lo que conocía. Lo destruiste, me obligaste a aniquilar a todo lo que me importaba, usando mi cuerpo muerto como arma.

A veces me pregunto por qué me seleccionaste a mí, un humano torpe y debilucho de 11 años, y no a uno de los exterminadores más experimentados, más fuertes. Supongo que la frágil mente de un niño es más fácil de manipular. Pero me usaste. Sé que no es culpa mía, sé que respondía a tu control, pero… sé que tampoco tú eras tú completamente entonces.

Parece imposible, pero estoy dispuesto a jurar que no eras tú… del todo. Algunos de los demonios que te habían absorbido habían sido "ajusticiados" por las manos de mi padre, de mi hermana, de mis amigos, de mis vecinos. Supongo que buscaban venganza, puesto que sé que los exterminadores a veces también matamos demonios inocentes e inofensivos, sólo para entrenar.

Es cruel, pero un exterminador es así. Los exterminadores, como los demonios, tenemos unas reglas básicas que no se deben romper, y que yo que violado muchas, demasiadas veces.

Un exterminador no compadece, sólo actúa racionalmente: si es un demonio, exterminarle, a no ser que sea útil como transporte, o protector, o mascota. Pero cualquier youkai con un mínimo de libertad de pensamiento debe ser acabado, en prevención de posibles ataques. Un exterminador no habla con demonios. Un exterminador no se queda con ellos. Un exterminador no trabaja con ellos. Un exterminador no se deja curar por ellos. Y un exterminador no se deja, nunca, nunca, manipular por ellos.

Y lo más importante: un exterminador nunca debe caer en una espiral de amor-odio-desesperación-protección con un demonio. Y menos con uno como tú. Si fueras como Kouga, Inuyasha o Sesshomaru, todavía, ellos tienen corazón. Pero dudo que tú lo tengas. Y si lo tienes, juro que algún día lo eliminaré.

Yo, sin embargo, no había matado a nadie, tú tampoco mataste a mi familia, fueron algunos demonios parte de ti. Sé que eliminaste a esos seres de tu complejidad corpórea hace años, y que hoy en día no lo habrías hecho, puesto que no te habían hecho nada.

Me obligaste a atacar a mi hermana. La torturabas conmigo como señuelo. Pero hace años que dejaste de hacerlo, cuando eliminaste a esos demonios de ti.

Bastardo, te prefería cuando me torturabas por culpa de ellos, podía echarle la culpa a algo.

Te odio.

Pero no puedo odiarte.

Después no recuerdo nada, nada que hiciera con mi voluntad, era como si yo no fuera yo, mi alma estaba suprimida.

No es que mi alma estuviera confinada en algún recóndito lugar de mi mente, no. mi alma, sencillamente, no estaba.

Estaba… lejos.

No aquí. No encerrado en mi cuerpo. Podía verme desde fuera. Podía ver mi cuerpo hacer todas esas barbaridades, pero no era yo. Sólo un envoltorio vacío. Una persona siente y experimenta a través de su cuerpo, su alma se moldea con respecto al cuerpo que habita. Inuyasha no tendría un alma tan fuerte y guerrera si no hubiera tenido que endurecerla a lo largo de todos los años de su vida, soportando humillaciones por su cuerpo de semi-demonio.

Pero sólo podía verme desde fuera en ocasiones.

La mayor parte del tiempo… estaba reviviendo mi pasado… estaba muy lejos… tan lejos como años de distancia, rememorando cada una de las memorias que tenía… los rostros de las personas que eran importantes en mi vida. El universo visto a través de los inocentes ojos marrones de un niño.

Y al día siguiente estaba contigo. No recordaba mi pasado. No había nada en mi cabeza. Ni memorias, ni sentimientos, sólo un vacío asfixiante. Sólo vacío, y un imponente youkai dispuesto a matarme. Me golpeó, me quedé inconsciente. Lo último que vi fue a ti matando al demonio sin tan sólo acercarte, sólo con una daga que sacaste de alguna parte. Seguramente la daga tenía magia, esa que usas para manipular. Me desperté en una cama, en una amplia y luminosa habitación. Tú estabas allí, mirándome con ojos rojos… esos ojos rojos… Me cuidaste, me acunaste, fuiste considerado y educado. Y me hiciste sentir protegido, te creía un héroe. Porque no te conocía. Solo sabía que me habías salvado de aquél youkai. Y que me acogiste en tu casa. Y que me diste comodidades, educación, respeto, y eras amable, y me escuchabas.

Eres un gran actor, y te odio porque yo confiaba en ti.

Te quería, no recordaba nada ni nadie, sólo tú llenabas mi vida y me bastaba. No necesitaba memorias, más que las que tenía contigo. Era feliz a tu lado, no dejabas que nada me lastimase, me protegías de demonios que querían acabar con el futuro de los exterminadores. Tu voz me relajaba, tus palabras eran calmantes, tus gestos me hacían sentir protegido. Te quería y te respetaba.

Quería estar contigo para siempre. Un niño de 14 años deseando quedarse con su salvador durante todo el tiempo que éste le aceptara.

Pero entonces atacaron. Y me mataron. Lo último que oí antes de morir por segunda vez fue un leve sollozo de tu parte, o algo así creí interpretar.

Y de pronto estaba vivo de nuevo, como si sólo hubiera caído inconsciente, y tenía todas mis memorias. Las antiguas y las nuevas. Y el dolor fue casi insoportable, y decidí acabar con tu vida y la mía, en un gesto camicace. Lo que nadie había podido hacer, lo haría yo. Borraría tu venenosa e infecciosa presencia de la faz de este planeta.

Pero antes me puse a llorar desesperado. Y, entre los borrones de mis lágrimas, te vi. Y entre mis recuerdos, y todo mi dolor, sólo supe hacer una cosa: correr a tus brazos a llorar en ellos. Porque tú siempre me consolabas, y me comprendías. Porque una parte de mí confiaba totalmente en ti.

Y no me rechazaste, deberías haberlo hecho, sabías que era solo el preludio, pero no, tuviste que consolarme, arrullarme y hacerme sentir mejor, y peor al mismo tiempo porque me hacías sentir mejor.

_You know,_

_You got a willing slave_

_You just love to play the thought_

_That you might misbehave_

_Till you do,_

_I'm telling you_

_Stop visiting my grave_

_(Sabes_

_Que tienes un esclavo dispuesto_

_Y adoras jugar a pensar_

_Que debes portarte mal_

_Y mientras lo hagas_

_Te ordeno _

_Que dejes de visitar mi tumba)_

Lloré hasta la exhaustión. Y tú me acunaste entre tus poderosos brazos y me dejaste hacerlo, hasta finalmente rendirme a mi cansancio y caer dormido en tu protector abrazo, arrullado por su sedosa voz, tus susurros, tus suspiros, tu respiración, el aterciopelado sonido de tu corazón golpeando en tu pecho, en ese ritmo que es único y desconcertante. .

Y me asusta que todavía hoy encuentre tu presencia… relajante… tranquilizadora…

Me aterroriza.

Cuando desperté, tumbado a tu lado, mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, mi brazo derecho sobre tu corazón, e inhalé tu esencia a bosque y con un lejano tinte marino. Siempre me he preguntado por qué hueles tan lejanamente a mar… Como si fueras alguna vez parte de él. Quien sabe. Pero es reconfortante, abrumador y terrorífico.

Extraje una daga envenenada de mis botas. En tu sueño, en tu reposo, tus dedos acariciaban la piel de mi espalda entre los jirones de seda de la ropa que tú mismo me habías regalado y escogido. Eres un pervertido. Sedas bordadas a mano. Finos brocados y delicados obis me envolvían, para tu vista y tu orgullo. Tus esclavos visten de seda, demostrando tu poder.

Te clavé la daga en el corazón, mi primer asesinato voluntario, sin tus órdenes dentro de mi mente, y volvía reposar mi cabeza en tu pecho, para morir, esperanzo que tus brazos se separaran de mi espalda para clavarse en mi cuello y corazón simultáneamente, abrasándome con ácido. Aún cuando te creía mi salvador, sabía que eras un demonio implacable, y entonces lo sabía, pero quería morir contigo.

Contigo.

Por ti, y contigo.

Pero no me mataste, simplemente miraste mi mano cubierta en tu sangre, los ojos rojos opacados hasta un tono granate por el efecto del poderoso veneno.

–Me has envenenado.

Era una afirmación hecha con una voz suave y dulce, sin rencor. Lo que me asustó y tranquilizó.

Cerré los ojos y me abracé a tu cuerpo, que se enfriaba rápidamente.

–Me complace… que estés vivo.

Esa frase se clavó como una daga en mi corazón, que se saltó varios latidos. Noté una mano retirarse de mi espalda y relajé mi cuerpo, esperando sentir tus garras destrozándome, mas sólo noté una gentil caricia en mi mejilla. Torturándome mentalmente, haciéndome sentir culpable de haberte matado. Y me empecé a sentir mal, a arrepentirme. A odiarme por odiarte.

Por no haberte preguntado nunca tus motivos. Igualmente, no creo que me hubieras contestado.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y enfoqué tu maravillosa mirada roja, la tuya, que es totalmente hipnótica, y vi tu sonrisa, mientras por tus labios escurría un fino hilo de sangre. Tu sonrisa me sorprendió, porque fue una sonrisa de verdad, esa de la que hemos hablado antes, aunque la expresión de tus ojos era indescifrable, tu sonrisa era… apabullante.

Hermosa, extraña, reconfortante, abrumadora y acusadora. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y volví a dormir, abatido y derrotado. Estabas feliz porque era yo el que te mataba, estabas feliz porque habías podido corromperme del todo. La culpa es un sentimiento muy poderoso. Como lo es el arrepentimiento. Y tú eres un experto maquinador y conoces perfectamente los resortes de la mente, cómo hacerme sentir como exactamente tú quieres hacerme sentir.

Cuando me desperté, me acariciabas el pelo, todavía sangrabas, pero eres más fuerte de lo que suponía.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que no decepcione, gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado rewiew, una chica americana me ha dicho que la canción se llama Rest in Peace, la canta James Masters y sale en un capítulo de Buffy Cazavampiros, o eso cree ella, yo, la verdad, no lo sé, así que me lo creo. (PD: VenusOfHeaven¿se puede saber de dónde sacas las canciones, prefiero mejor no saberlo)_

_Gracias a los que me habéis leído la primera parte. Por cierto, me han preguntado si voy a hacer lo mismo pero desde el punto de vista de Naraku¿qué pensáis?_

_Pues eso, quejas, críticas, insultos variados por mi mente retorcida y tal, mandadme un e-mail o dejadme un rewiew,_

_Gracias por estar ahí.

* * *

_

_**Davinci **

* * *

_


	3. Kohaku 3

_**Warnings:**_ este fic contiene referencias a yaoi más bien shonen-ai, no hay nada gráfico… lo siento, chicos. Montones de angustia. Escenas de violencia indirecta. 

_**Warnings:**_ escribí esto como terapia anti-bloqueo de escritor. Una amiga me puso la canción "Rest in peace", que me han comentado que es deJames Masters,aparece en Buffy Cazavampiros (yo no lo sé, personalmente, pero desde que varias personas, tanto en inglés como en español, han coincidido, estoy prácticamente segura) y comentó que era ideal para hablar de Kohaku.

_**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero sí lo hacen Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru… (una puede soñar¿no?). Tampoco es mía la canción "Rest in peace" pero sí es mía la cutre-traducción.

_"bla bla" _canción

_(bla bla)_ traducción de la canción

Bla bla pensamientos de Kohaku.

_**

* * *

**_

KOHAKU

* * *

Cuando me desperté, me acariciabas el pelo, todavía sangrabas, pero eres más fuerte de lo que suponía.

–Buenos días, Kohaku – Me llamaste por mi nombre. No "humano", "tú", "exterminador", "esclavo", "sirviente". No, simplemente mi nombre deslizándose por tus labios, reteniéndose en ellos suavemente, escapándose en un suspiro de la piel que los tapiza suavemente.

Cerré los ojos. Nunca podría escapar de ti. Nunca me permitirías descansar en paz.

_Let me rest in peace_

_(Permíteme descansar en paz)_

No dijiste nada. Días después, Kanna me enseñó mi propio funeral. Fue sencillo, tranquilo, silencioso. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga. Ginta, Hakkaku, y Jaken en la lejanía.

Me pregunto por qué fueron los demás. Sólo mi hermana me cocía. Ninguno me conoció, sólo vieron un cuerpo moverse impulsado por las órdenes de Naraku, un gólem que no se convertía en un trozo de madera al matarle, pero nada más. Seguramente, por respeto a mi hermana. Mi hermana parecía feliz de ver que descansaba al fin. Sólo enterraron mi arma de exterminador, puesto que supusieron mi cuerpo destruido.

Supe que nunca podría volver con ellos. Hoy no puedo volver. No quiero empañar su felicidad. No quiero que me miren con desdén y me rechacen. Puedo soportar que tú me tengas asco, pero no que mi hermana lo sienta por mí. Me pone frenético el pensamiento.

Ella es la única familia que tenía. La misma familia que fue exterminada, y la misma familia que hoy en día cuente a su hijo recién nacido historias sobre su hermano muerto y su larga lucha interna contra ti.

Si ella supiera que me he sometido a ti sin lucha alguna me repudiaría. Y yo no podría culparla, porque ya me repudio tal y como soy.

Debería de haber huido cuando sobreviviste. Haber vuelto, haberte intentado matar de nuevo, conseguirlo. Y después haber cometido seppuku (1), haciendo honorable, si no mi vida, al menos mi muerte. Pero no.

_I know I should go_

_But I follow you like a man possessed_

_(Sé que debería irme_

_Pero te sigo como un hombre poseído)_

Debería haberme ido, pero supe que tenía que quedarme a tu lado. Mi hermana era feliz sin mí, yo sólo le traería problemas. Y deseo su felicidad. Pero no fue la única razón. Una parte de mí, me avergüenza y acongoja asimilarlo, deseaba quedarse contigo, con tu voz, tus maneras suaves, tu sonrisa maliciosa, tus fantásticos e increíbles ojos rojos sangre, tu protección. Tu compañía. Tú.

Y eso me hace odiarme y despreciarle a mí mismo. He decepcionado a todos. Soy una patética excusa de exterminador, una pobre excusa de hombre.

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Te miro y estás allí. Distante y cercano, imposible de tocar pero imposible no desear hacerlo.

Te odio, bastardo, asesino, demonio.

Te odio. Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio.

Pero no puedo odiarte.

_There's a traitor here beneath my breast_

_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed_

_(Hay un traidor debajo de mi pecho_

_Y me duele más de lo que puedas imaginar)_

El traidor en mí desea estar contigo, sentir tu roce, esas caricias fantasmales con la yema de los dedos, provocando ligeras cosquillas allí por donde pasan. Caricias con esas delicadas manos, blancas, perfectas, puras. Manos que se convierten en garras, instrumentos perfectos de tortura y asesinato. Manos fuertes y gentiles. Tus manos.

Me doy asco cuando detecto ese deseo en mí.

El traidor en mí desea oír tu voz preguntándome qué tal mis misiones, si me encuentro bien, qué leo. A veces me pides mi opinión sobre estrategias de ataque.

No sé si alguna vez sigues mis consejos. No sé si alguna vez notas el desprecio evidente que dejo escapar en mi voz cada vez que me dirijo a ti. Me comporto como el youkai que tú eres, frío y distante y despiadado.

No me importa lo que pienses de mí. Pero sí lo hace, y me duele el desprecio con el que correspondes a mi desprecio.

Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele.

A veces observo tu rostro. Ahora aparentas poco más que yo. Tienes un ligero toque exótico¿lo sabías? Tu pelo negro, tus ojos rojos y de formas redondeadas (occidentales). Cuerpo perfecto. A veces te he curado yo mismo. Al parecer, soy el único en el que confías para hacerlo.

Paradójico¿no? Soy un exterminador, intenté asesinarte, te odio, y tú confías en mí, sabiendo que soy libre en mis actos. Que podría matarte. Tengo los conocimientos, las habilidades, la fuerza y los materiales necesarios.

Pero no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Porque mi vida, sin ti, no tendría sentido.

Ahora me río. Debo de parecer paranoico, sicótico, por un momento llegué a pensar que tú habías sido creado para darle a mi vida sentido, sacarla de lo común, hacerla especial, duradera, merecedora de algo más que la mortalidad a la que me resisto a rendirme. Sacarla del anonimato. Hacerla diferente, especial. Porque tú eres mi razón.

La razón por la que estoy alterado.

La razón por la que te odio y te deseo.

La razón por la que estoy aquí.

Sabes que desde aquél día en que resucitaste todo entre nosotros cambió. Tú ya no podías fingir ser mi protector y mi salvador, y yo no podía fingir nunca más respeto hacia ti. Me cambiaste de habitación, a una zona sin miasma, donde mis sentidos no se vieran alterados. Me entregaste un armamento potente, venenos, dagas, puñales, cuchillos, katanas de filos afilados, agujas envenenadas, capaces de matar a un youkai dragón, me diste una armadura youkai que no uso. Me diste un arco y flechas.

A veces uso el arco. Nunca para matar, sino para relajarme. Es tranquilizador, da estabilidad. Tensas el arco, sintiendo tus músculos la fuerza que éste tiene. Centras tu visión, mi mirada ahora de color malva con irisaciones perladas, se centra el objetivo, se dispara. La flecha se clava en la diana, emitiendo un zumbido característico y suave, una especie de siseo, muy parecido al que tú emites cuando estás herido y te curo.

Me diste libros, para que me distrajera. Libros de tácticas de guerra, libros de técnicas de lucha, libros de venenos y pociones, libros de maldiciones y encantamientos youkais. Pero empezaste a pasarme libros de matemáticas, historia, literatura, poesía. Libros que seleccionabas en las zonas a dónde ibas a matar.

Libros sobre filosofía. Sólo para poder conversar conmigo con algo más que monosílabos, dijiste, pero creo que nunca te he permitido entrar en una conversación sobre Chimo no Chomei conmigo.

No me interesa conocer tu opinión sobre la vida.

Temo tu opinión sobre la vida y la felicidad. Temo que si la oigo, la entienda, y comprenda algo de los que pasa por tu retorcida mente sanguinolenta. Y prefiero no tentar a la suerte.

Me regalas sedas, tengo trajes de todo tipo, lujos que pocos príncipes pueden permitirse, todo para demostrar tu poder.

O eso, o te gusta verme en seda negra. Sonrío con una sonrisa torcida y enfermiza ante el pensamiento.

Y me mantienes sin marcas en el cuerpo. Excepto por la del visible cambio de color de mis ojos. Todavía no me reconozco. No lo haré nunca.

Pero cuando algún youkai viene a tu palacio, me enseñas y paseas como un trofeo. Un exterminador, con sus pensamientos libres, tras todo lo que me has hecho, y sigo trabajando para ti. Y soy fuerte, y soy capaz de mantener conversaciones inteligentes. Creo que así demuestras al resto hasta dónde puede llegar tu poder de subyugación.

A veces creo que me cambiarás por alguna cosa que desees, o me regalarás a algún lord a cambio de cooperación, o cualquier cosa que entre en tus planes.

Una vez te oí conversar con otro demonio. Te preguntó que a quién tenía que matar para obtener como pago "ese pequeño exterminador". Todavía me pregunto por qué sigo aquí y la supuesta víctima sigue viva. Probablemente la víctima le pulverizara, imagino.

Me dolió escuchar la conversación. Me dolió. ¿Realmente soy un entretenimiento tan aburrido como para cambiarme por un asesinato de alguien que puedes exterminar tú mismo sin ayuda alguna¿Soy sólo mercancía¿Ni tan sólo una 'mascota'¿Sólo un objeto decorativo que puede ser manipulado, usado y arrojado?

Al día siguiente, empezaste a obligarme a sentarme contigo en la sala que da al jardín. Para mantenerme vigilado, supongo. Perder un "trofeo" como el último exterminador vivo y en activo, debe de ser humillante. A pesar de ser un objeto más.

Pervertido y desgraciado youkai.

A veces, los insultos hacia ti se deslizan, aparecen… salen sin darme cuenta… Al igual que ramalazos de lujuria descontrolada.

_If my heart could beat, it would break my chest_

_but I can see you're unimpressed_

_(Si mi corazón pudiera latir, rompería mi pecho_

_Pero veo que no estás impresionado)_

Supongo que ese es mi destino, sufrir por ti, sufrir porque me odias. Pero no puedo evitar. Quiero salir de aquí, pero me niego. Me niego. Siento que éste es el único sitio en el que seré aceptado plenamente.

Te miro y descubro cada día un gesto nuevo, una nueva sorpresa. Hoy estás mirando la lluvia caer en una espesa capa, impregnando el aire de ese aire a humedad y frescor, a tierra mojada y a hierba fresca. Está el ambiente gris, y tú miras el aguar caer, fluir. Me das la espalda, así que no sé en lo que piensas.

Probablemente, tu mente esté ocupada planeando otro de tus retorcidos planes de manipulación. Bastardo. Desearía arrancar de tu faz esa sonrisa maliciosa que seguramente debes ostentar. Pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente.

Me gustaría que supieras lo que piensa, lo que siento, lo que me tormenta, y lo que me aflige, lo que hace que mi alma esté tan destrozada que sea irreconocible.

Porque veo tu espalda, cubierta por una yukata de seda negra, que delinea tus perfectamente dibujadas curvas.

Supongo que lo sabes. Todos los demonios que vienen a visitar al poderoso hanyou Naraku te miran con deseo. No hace falta tener sentidos tan afinados y afilados como un youkai para percibirlo. Sus ojos están llenos de lujuria, y sus perversos ojos recorren tus ojos con ansia no disimulada, mientras tú pareces totalmente ignorante de sus avances y fútiles intentos de seducción. Hay youkais de belleza etérea, youkais de belleza terrenal, youkais deseables, youkais tan atractivos y hermosos que falta el aliento al contemplar su rostro. Son poderosos, y deseables, y te desean, pero no has correspondido a ningún avance. Probablemente pienses en aquella miko muerta que solía venir por aquí a torturar tu sueño y a desgarrar tu tranquilidad. Kikio. Ella fue la causante de que existieras, en primer lugar. Supongo que el pensamiento de un hombre en tu cama te dará asco, nadie puede llegar a la perfección que ella ostentará en tu mente: poderosa, bella, sabia, joven, y total y absolutamente inalcanzable.

Pero no puedo hacer nada. Los demonios seguirán viniendo, seguirán contemplándote como si fueras un objeto comestible (lo que para algunos de ellos no supondría problema alguno, dicho sea de paso) y yo sentiré la rabia ascender en espirales por mi espina dorsal, celos y odio creciendo exponencialmente hacia ellos por atreverse a mirarte así. Sólo yo puedo mirarte y odiarte con la vista por estar allí y no más cerca.

Me doy asco. Tener estos sentimientos sobre la persona que me ha destrozado la vida. Y no sólo la mía, sino tantas vidas. Estoy enfermo, si no físicamente (de eso ya te encargas tú), sí mentalmente. Atado a la locura, atado a ti.

A veces pienso que te deseo tanto porque no puedo tenerte, porque he pasado toda mi adolescencia sin ningún tipo de contacto físico más que para matar, excepcionalmente tus caricias mientras me tratas las heridas.

Pero sólo es una forma más de autoengaño.

Te deseo. Te odio. Y odio desearte. Pero no te odio, y no odio desearte.

Soy un pobre y confundido niño que ruega porque alguien le tome entre sus brazos y le acune hasta el sueño.

Y preferiblemente, tú.

Eres lo que me mantiene vivo, manipulador asqueroso.

_So leave me be and_

_Let me rest in peace_

_Let me get some sleep_

_(Así que déjame estar y_

_Permíteme descansar en paz_

_Permíteme conseguir un poco de descanso)_

Déjame, déjame, sal de mi mente, de mi corazón, de mi angustia, de mi dolor, sal de mi vida.

Pero no te vayas.

Sueno desesperado, confundido y absurdo, lo sé, pero estoy desesperado, y confundido, y mi vida es un gran montaje de teatro donde el protagonista ni siquiera soy yo. No. Eres tú. Por eso es absurdo. Déjame en paz, deja de plagar mi alma con tu presencia. Deja de extender las redes de tu poder y tu control sobre mí.

Déjame morir.

Déjame que las heridas dejen cicatriz. Déjame hundirme en mi miseria, ahogarme lentamente en el mar de horror que es mi vida. Déjame en paz.

Sólo quiero descansar en paz. Quiero descansar en paz.

Por favor.

Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, eres lo único que veo. Cuando duermo, eres lo único con lo que sueño. Cuando mato, eres lo único en lo que centro mi balance y mi concentración.

Por favor, déjame descansar en paz. Déjame morir.

_Let me take my love and bury it_

_In a hole 6-foot deep_

_(Déjame llevarme mi amor y enterrarlo_

_A dos metros bajo tierra)._

Sé que cada vez es más difícil controlarme, por eso quiero alejarme de ti, pero no puedo. Desearía enterrar todo lo que siento, olvidarlo, matarte y empezar una nueva vida, la vida que un humano como yo debería vivir. Pero yo no merezco tal vida. He matado demasiado. He odiado demasiado. He sufrido demasiado. He padecido, he soportado más de lo que puedo llegar a recordar. Y soy muy joven como para sobreponerme a eso. Sólo quiero morir y dejar mi patética existencia.

Morir.

Pero quiero que tú mueras conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, eres la razón de mi existencia, la razón por la que estoy aquí. La razón por la que respira, y camino, y duermo, y sufro, y observo, y te observo, y te deseo, y te odio y no te odio y te amo y no te amo.

Eres tú.

_I can lay my body down_

_But I can't find my sweet release_

_Let me rest in peace_

_(Puedo dejar mi cuerpo en reposo_

_Pero no puedo encontrar mi dulce alivio_

_Déjame descansar en paz)_

Quiero olvidarme de ti, olvidarme de que existes, olvidarme de que estás ahí, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Lo que has hecho sobre mí es más poderoso que cualquier maldición.

Sigues mirando la lluvia, o eso creo, porque me das la espalda. Hace horas que olvidé el libro que leía. Nadie nos molesta en todo este rato, sólo tú y yo. Más bien, sólo yo, porque tú estás abstraído en tus reflexiones. De pronto, tu cuerpo se mueve, te deslizas y te acomodas mejor, permitiéndome observar tu rostro fugazmente. Tu cara, de rasgos elegantes y perfectos, está relajada, aparentemente, aunque eso no significa nada, especialmente, sobre todo en ti. Al contrario de mí, tú eres capaz de enterrar tus sentimientos, tras haberlos reducido a cenizas primero.

Tu piel resplandece, aún en la semi claridad que aporta la incesante lluvia. Tus labios están entreabiertos, seductoramente, y no te das cuenta, pero de pronto, los míos han temblado de deseo de tocarlos, de notarlos, de acariciarlos y sentirlos. De besarlos.

Tus ojos me miran brevemente. Tu mirada imposiblemente roja, aparece más brillante de lo normal. Y no puedo apartar mis ojos de tu rostro, de tus labios, de tus ojos. Creo que te has dado cuenta. Ahora sí que tendré que matarte, nadie debe saber de mi suprema humillación.

Tus labios se mueven, susurras algo, pero estoy tan perdido que no te oigo, me miras expectante, no te hago caso, ladeas levemente la cabeza, comprendiendo. Repites la frase.

–Estás temblando, Kohaku.

Asiento. Hace frío, mi cuerpo tiembla, tirita, pero no lo había notado. Supongo que estoy muy acostumbrado a ignorarme cuando tú estás cerca.

–Ven.

Eso no lo esperaba. No estoy herido, no tengo ninguna misión de momento, y puede explicármela desde donde estoy. Debes de ver la confusión en mis ojos, pero te sobrepones.

–Ven, acércate.

Me levanto, temeroso, tus ojos tienen una expresión opaca, y creo que vas a matarme al fin. Pero al menos moriré cerca de ti. Mi daga está empapada en veneno para ti. Si me matas, moriremos juntos.

Me acerco y me quedo a dos metros. Das un suspiro ahogado.

–Más cerca, por favor.

¿Has dicho por favor¿Por favor¿A mí? Ahora sé que me vas a matar, al menos querrás suavizar mi muerte por todos los servicios que he hecho por ti, todos estos años.

Me acerco, estoy de pie frente a tu forma sentada, extiendes una de tus poderosas y letales manos hacia la mía, más pequeña, más callosa, más humana, estirando con suavidad hacia abajo, indicando que me siente a tu lado, a lo que obedezco, sin pensarlo, pero tímidamente. Nunca creí que quisieras manchar tu propia piel con un tacto tan impuro como el mío.

_Why won't you_

_Let me rest in peace?_

_(¿Por qué no me_

_Dejas descansar en paz?)_

Tratando de calmar mi corazón, me siento a tu lado. Noto, de pronto, tus brazos rodearme, tus piernas alrededor de las mías, mi espalda apoyada en tu pecho.

¿Me… me abrazas?

¿Me estás abrazando?

Noto tu corazón latiendo a ese ritmo tan peculiar, distinto al de cualquier otro. Calmante, relajante, suavizando mis nervios. Mi cuerpo se deja relajar en tu abrazo, confiadamente, a pesar de que sé que debería mantenerme alerta, pero me estás abrazando, y es una sensación cálida y agradable. Me abrazas, y miro la lluvia caer. El jardín resplandece. Gotas rebotan sobre las hojas de los arbustos y árboles, agua moja las flores, proporcionándoles un brillo irreal.

Es hermoso. Muy hermoso.

Noto el fantasma de tu aliento en mi nuca, lo que provoca un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, una sensación punzante y agradable, placentera, cierro mis ojos opacados por el deseo para que no lo veas.

Noto tu respiración agitarse, tu corazón latir un poco más rápido. Pero estoy cálido, y cómodo, y no me pienso mover. Porque me encuentro bien aquí, y el resto de cosas parecen disiparse con la lluvia.

–No te vayas, Kohaku…

Dices, y tu voz es poco más que un susurro. Y me siento en paz, siento la serenidad llenar mi alma, lavar mi dolor, momentáneamente, sé que volverán, pero ahora estoy calmado, en paz, tranquilo, seguro, protegido, no hay confusión, no hay dolor y no hay angustia. Estoy bien. Estoy a salvo. Estoy contigo, el demonio que más odio. Y el ser al que amo. Y él no quiere que me vaya. Siento una oleada de felicidad impactarme en ese momento, dejándome laxo en tu abrazo protector.

–No lo haré, Naraku.

Y giró mi rostro para enfrentar al tuyo. En tus labios, una sonrisa empieza a formarse. La curva es elegante, discreta, sencilla. Tus labios se amoldan a ella con naturalidad. Es una sonrisa de relajación, felicidad. Estás feliz porque me quedo contigo. Me da igual que sea otra treta de tu manipuladora mente. Me da igual, porque estás sonriendo de felicidad, y tus ojos brillan en la tonalidad roja más hermosa que he visto nunca, y tus brazos me rodean. Y estoy en paz. Estoy muerto, pero estoy en paz. Te odio, pero te amo y estoy abrazado a ti y tu aliento está en mi nuca y todo está bien. Y mi vida tiene sentido.

Tiene sentido porque estoy contigo.

Giro mi rostro y contemplo la lluvia caer, rebotar, brillar a través de la luz. Y sé, por un momento, que soy yo el que plaga tus pensamientos.

Somos demonio y exterminador. Presa y depredador.

Y tú eres mi vida, la razón por la que respiro. No me iré, porque te pertenezco.

Tú, y nadie más, Naraku.

* * *

(1) _Seppuku:_ al igual que el harakiri, modalidad de suicidio que empleaban samuráis y guerreros japoneses hasta hace poco cuando su honor se veía manchado o fallaban a su señor (feudal o similar). Hoy en día la yakuza (mafia japonesa) lo sigue utilizando. Un amo traicionado que permita hacer el seppuku a uno de sus inferiores le hace un signo enorme de respeto a sus anteriores habilidades, al permitirle recuperar parte de su honor perdido mediante el acto.

* * *

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Este es el final de la serie, aunque me han pedido que haga un fic hermano a éste, sólo que desde la perspectiva de Naraku, así que me lo pensaré. Aunque no será a corto plazo, tengo varios fics atrasados, estoy realizando3 traducciones, ejerzo de beta en otras 5 traducciones de fics al español, y además, tengo la universidad.Pero lo pensaré. _

_Gracias por leer y, por favor, dejar un rewiew.Sé que el género no es popular, yla pareja es extraña (si no nunca antesvista en español, aunque en inglés tampoco hay muchos fics de esta pareja), pero igualmente se agradecería un comentario, las críticas ayudan a mejorar y son siempre bien recibidas. _

_**Davinci**_

* * *


End file.
